Weapons
'ATTENTION: '''This page has been locked! Only registered members can edit this page. If you want an edit, please comment below. 'N''''OTE: '''In order to unlock black mamba - beam bay you need to buy the previous weapons, if you buy them without buying the previous weapon the price will be the sum of all the previous weapons (u will have all of those weapons ofcourse) Weapons As in any shooter game, most people desire to obtain the best weapon, or just perhaps one that suits their playstyle. Call Of Mini Infinity has large variety of weapons that you can choose from. You will find below all of the weapons in which you can choose from in order that they are in the game untill the courtroom. Mostly this are the upgrade costs;2k gold, 5k gold, 10k gold, 20k gold, 49tcrystals, 99tcrystals. Marauder III The Marauder III is the first weapon that you start the game equipped with. It is an assault rifle a reasonable range, but does the lowest damage than any other weapon in the game, but with a high rate of fire. If it is upgraded to 4 stars and above, it will be a formidable killing machine if handled correctly. Because if it's accuracy, it can be more favorable at longer ranges than the Heavy Machine Gun. Tactics: It is recommended to use the weapon over the Glock, as the high rate of fire and larger capacity means it will be relatively easier to use. However, the lower damage makes it harder to kill an enemy with ease. Price: FREE! Upgrade Costs: Above Starting Stats: Damage:38 RPM (Rounds per minute):400 Speed: -10% Reload: 2 seconds Ammo: 35 Glock pistol The Glock pistol is another mid-short range weapon. It does more damage then the Marauder III, but has a lower RoF. It has surprising range for a pistol, and coupled with the critical hit chance and damage as it is leveled up, it becomes a formidable weapon. It also has a reasonable reload time. Coupled with the pistolero skill, the pistol can reach the standard of a shotgun at close range. Tactics: The gun does not provide much room for missing, so players have to stand still and fire for long range targets, making them targets for snipers. However, many high level players use it as coupled with its critical hit, it can effectively take out lower level players. Price: 10 crystals Upgrade Costs: Above Starting Stats: Damage:55 RPM: 130 Speed: N/A Reload: 1.5 seconds Ammo: 5 HW-45 ShotGun The Shotgun, naturally, is a close quarters weapon. It has one of the smallest range, but does a large amount of damage in close range. It is the first weapon you can buy and get another weapon free (Glock pistol). The shotgun is best for "rushing" into the enemy territory and for counterattacking when others invade yours. Tactics: The only downside is the reload time in which many others can kill you while you are reloading, making it better to use the shotgun with another weapon as backup. There is a glitch that a shotgun can hit people at medium ranges, but it is not confirmed. Price: 'killing 15 enemies can obtain the shotgun Upgrade Costs: Above Starting Stats: Damage: 216 RPM: 100 Speed: -12% Reload: 2.5 Ammo: 6 HW-10 Machairodus (sword) The first melee weapon in the game, the sword has relatively low damage when compared to other CQB options, such as the shotgun. however, it has a small instant kill chance when upgraded (seckill in Android) and it's speed bonus makes it a favorable travel weapon among many players. Tactics: Higher level people use this more often, and the counter to that is the shotgun, just keep shooting and moving backwards, keeping out of range of the weapon. Just don't run into walls! Price: reaching level 7 can obtain machairodus''.(note: i feel there is a bug with this as i got it on level 6, maybe it gives it random between level 1-7)'' Upgrade Costs: Above Starting Stats: Damage: 165 RPM: 60 Speed: +20% Heavy Machine Gun This formidable beast of a weapon has as many advantages as faults. It has much higher RPM than the Marauder III, although sacrificing accuracy. It has a extreme speed disadvantage, however, it makes up for that in RoF. At medium ranges, this weapon knows now equal. At close range, this weopon still holds its own. Put some distance in there, and it's spray and pray. However, some players favor the assault rifle due to its higher chance of a head shot, and more damage. Tactics: Use another weapon with no speed penalty or with speed bonuses as a secondary weapon, so you can move around quickly in between shooting. Note: This weapon is the first weapon buyable with currency(screwcaps) Price: 100 screwcaps Upgrade Costs: Above Starting Stats: Damage: 42 RPM: 500 Speed: -30% Reload: 4 Seconds Ammo: 100 Black Mamba (Sniper Rifle) This bullshit rifle is arguably the easiest weapon to use. It is capable of delivering unequalled firepower, and has an insane rate of fire to couple with it. At anything closer than its confort zone, this weapon becomes a piece of metal that can destroy you in a matter of seconds. During the chaos of battle, wannabe snipers can destroy with impunity the distracted players focused elsewhere. This weapon, for many, is also the weapon of choice for the training grounds. Tactics: Find good places to bullshit, some places are unreachable by other weapons. When you let go of the fire button, the rifle will fire. Close range combat will work if you can predict movements and fire fast. When mastered, this weapon outranks shotguns and pistols. Price: 150 screwcaps Upgrade Costs: Above Starting Stats: Damage: 450 RPM: 180 Speed: -15% Reload: 2 Seconds Ammo: 3 Stinger Launcher An absolute beast, the rocket launcher makes up for what it lacks in reload time and ammunition with its high destructive force and splash damage. However, since its balls of fire travel as slow as energy weapon shots, the efficiency and effectiveness of this weapon is debatable. Tactics: Explosive weapons like this can kill people behind barriers, take advantage of this. At close range, this weapon is formidable, a technique is to fire at the floor repeatedly Price: 150 screwcaps Upgrade Costs: Above Starting Stats: Damage: 290 RPM: 40 Speed: -25% Reload: 3 Seconds Ammo: 2 Target Rifle This weapon is another high tier weapon. It is a semi-automatic version of the Black Mamba, deliverying more rounds faster (but still not very fast) at the cost of damage. Since the Black Mamba can technically be fired faster than this weapon, the only advantage this gun carries is its larger ammunition capacity. The Black Mamba is recommended over this weapon, unless engaging less powerful players, where it can kill in one hit. Tactic: Press and hold to fire, there is no need to exit the scoping position as the bullets fire automatically Price: 200 screwcaps Upgrade Costs: Above Starting Stats: Damage: 180 RPM: 130 Speed: -10% Reload: 2 Seconds Ammo: 12 Beam Bay This is one of the worst, if not worst weapon in the game. It is incredibly easy to dodge, as the laser must be hitting the player for two consecutive seconds, before it starts to deal damage. Also, it only does 515 damage a second. However, when upgraded to maximum level, it can one hit kill many players and is especially good at cornering people; then killing them. Be careful when engaging people with this, it can be costly. Price: 250 screwcaps Upgrade costs: 29 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 149 crystals, 149 crystals, 149 crystals. Starting Stats: Damage: 140 RPM: 240 Speed: N/A Reload: 1 Ammo: N/A (Measured in energy bar) Sentinel Blaster One of the energy-based weapons, the Sentinel Blaster is a decent weapon. Because it is a pistol, there is also a Critical hit chance and critical hit damage added when upgraded, proving it quite dangerous. In addition, purple shots are fired occasionally which can slow the enemy. The main drawback of the weapon is the ammo fired moves very slowly, making it only a short-medium range weapon. Tactics: Pistolero works on it, so use it wisely and it will be a formidible weapon. Price: logging in for 15 days can obtain this weapon upgrade costs:24 crystals, 24 crystals, 49 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 99 crystals. Starting stats: Damage: ~160 RPM: 150 Speed: N/A Reload: 1 Ammo: N/A (Energy weapon) Courtroom The Courtroom combines elements from the Stinger Launcher, Sentinel Blaster, and Grenade. It does an insane amount of damage when hitting an opponent. When it misses, it plants itself on the nearest surface, creating a bomb that explodes when an opponent comes near or after a certain time. Like other energy weapons, its shots move slower (but faster than the sentinel blaster). Tactics: The best way to use the Courtroom, is to spam it at the floor near enemies Price: 199 tcrystals upgrade costs: 24 crystals, 24 crystals, 49 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 99 crystals. Damage: 300 RPM: 140 Speed: N/A Reload: 1 Ammo: N/A (energy weapon) The Imp Handcannon An energy based weapon which can be charged. Deals splash damage. It has a large explosion animation so it can be quite annoying when engaging people with it. Take advantage of it and misdirect people with it. Take note: this weapon is different from others, letting you charge up, and dealing higher Dmg per second. Total Dmg : normal shot Dmg+ total charge Dmg divide by 5 for per second Dmg For total charge Dmg, it's normal shot Dmg+ total charge dmg Price: 350 crystals/800 screwcaps Upgrade costs: 20k gold, 40k gold, 49 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 99 crystals. Starting stats: Damage: 50+500 RPM: 120 Speed: N/A Reload: 1 Ammo: N/A (Energy weapon) Candy Shooter Ever wanted exploding candy? This gun fires candy/ies that bounce up to one time then explode on the second *Only available on iOS servers,and earned during the Christmas period. Candy Cane Fires rainbows with death at the other end. Ever wanted a ranged melee weapon? That fires rainbows? Well the candy cane is exactly that! *Only available on iOS servers,and earned during the Christmas period. Magma Spitter Fires projectiles that split into multiple when comes into contact with anything. Upgrade costs: 29 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 149 crystals, 149 crystals, 149 crystals. Starting Stats: Damage: 180 RPM: 180 Speed: N/A Reload: 1 Ammo: N/A (Energy weapon) L-1 Defender Fires little drones that act like flying turrets only equipable with the defender armour Price: 350 gems (+Guardian X-78 armor) Category:Game Information